They Think We're Lovers
by NessNess
Summary: Lily and James are friends, only friends... or so James thinks. How James relized he loved Lily, in a simple song fic. SONG IS NOT MINE! RR plz


"Hey James!" Sirius yelled, smacking him on the back. It was breakfast, and there was the usual gossiping and banter in the Great Hall. "What's up? You never showed up last night."

In return, James sighed, raking a large hand though his messy black hair. He knew that that Sirius was referring to the prank that they were going to perform on Severus Snape, and how much Sirius was looking forward to pay him back for what he did to his girlfriend Aus. "Sorry Padfoot, my meeting with Lily went longer than expected."

"Right," Sirius replied with a knowing look, plopping down next to James. "What ever you say." He shook his head, smiling, as he piled food onto his plate. "Meeting my arse."

James rolled is eyes at what Sirius was insinuating. "Get over it, Sirius. Lily and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less." He was shoveling food onto his plate when his other best friend, Remus Lupin, sat down across from him.

"What about Lily?" Remus asked as he filled his goblet with milk. His mouse brown hair fell into his light brown eyes, and covered his sullen features. The full moon was in a couple days, and the consequences were already starting for the werewolf.

"Just that Prongs here is in love with her," Sirius said between a mouthful of eggs, just as James said, very unconvincingly, "Nothing." After hearing what Sirius said in reply to Remus's question, James glared at him. 

"Ahh," Remus said all knowingly, setting up his face into a "mature" expression. "I should have known." His gaze wandered towards the door to the Great Hall.

"What...?" James asked, bemused, just as Remus yelled over him, "Mel! Aus! Over here!" James rolled his eyes again at the happy look on Remus' face that was reserved for his and Sirius's girlfriends. Hearing his booming voice, the two girls scrambled over.

"Hey, hun," Mel said as she sat down in the vacant seat next top Remus. Mel Shem (Known as Receding Hairline Man by her friends), was a short, intelligent blonde that was ranked number four in the school for academics. She and Remus had been dating since fifth year. "What's new?"

"Nothing really," was the response, as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I've been too busy waiting for you to show up."

"Aww," Mel said, surprised at his sincerity. She leaned over and gave him a kiss that made their friends look away in disgust. 

"That's just wrong, Moony," James said, looking away from them and over at the Slytherin table; he'd rather look at Snape's greasy head that the two love birds. "I'm trying to eat here, you know," he added once they didn't stop. 

"Ah, James," Sirius told him with a smile. His arm was around his girlfriend Aus's waist. "You're just bitter that you and Lily haven't done that yet."

"For Merlin's sake!" James exclaimed angrily, smashing his hand on the table so hard that the goblets rattled. "I'm not in love with Lily Evans, despite what you four may think."

After he said this, Aus said with a gleam in her eyes, pushing a piece of hair back behind her ear, "We never said that you were in love with her, Jamie. Just that you wanted to have a Snogfest with her."

In return, James said nothing, instead deciding to glare at his food in silence. 

__

People are talking, talking 'bout people,

I hear then whisper, you won't believe it

They think we're lovers, kept under covers

I just ignore it, but they keep on saying

We laugh just a little too loud

We stand just a little too close

We stare just a little too long

Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'

"Oi!" Sirius said after a few minutes of utter silence between the group, the main reason being that the two couples had been kissing. "And look who it is now! The woman of the hour!"

"What?" James said gloomily, still staring at his toast. When no one answered (_Probably still kissing_, James thought), he decided to figure out for himself just who the 'woman of the hour was'.

She was a beautiful red head with bright green eyes and a short stature. She had a fine oval face with good features, and had a body that most women would kill for. She was a smart witch, and had a great personality. Lily Evans was everything that someone would want for a girlfriend, and then some.

"Hi all," she said, sliding into the only open seat, which just happened to be next to James. She stole the piece of toast that James had been staring at only moments before, not even bothering to ask for it. "What are we all talking about? I slept in late, so..."

"Nothing really," Sirius said once he came up for air. (:P) "Just about James's unrequited love for you." He said all of this as casually that one would say that your shoe was untied.

"Excuse me?" James said in a high voice after he spit out the milk that he was drinking. He had a truly dumbfound expression that made Sirius and Remus laugh, and made Aus and Mel snort.

"Oh, you know," Sirius said, acting as if he had no idea that what he said caused this reaction. "Just how you want to Snog in a broom closet with Lils..."

In response to this, Lily just rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Sirius, you seriously need to get a life. No pun intended." She looked to James and smiled, her white teeth shinning.

__

Let's give them something to talk about

Let's give them something to talk about

Let's give them something to talk about

How about love?

"Hardy har har," Sirius said sarcastically to the well used pun. "Have you ever thought of doing comedy?"

Lily grin widened as she said, "You know, that has been my aspiration ever since I was a little girl..."

The rest of the meal went by like this, someone saying something that would make someone else reply with something equally facetious. After a little while, Remus and Mel got up to walk to their first class, Transfiguration, and a few moments later, Sirius and Aus did the same. Lily and James were left alone with each other.

"So..." James said after a moment in which the Great Hall was almost entirely cleared out. "We should probably head out before McGonagall goes all Wimborn on us."

"Yea," Lily said, picking her bag up off of the floor. Wimborn was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and he had a tendency to be a little.... loathsome, was really the only word for it. 

They walked down the corridor together in silence, both lost in their own little words. James had no idea what Lily was thinking about, but he was thinking about what Remus and Sirius had said. _Was _he really in love with Lily, even if he didn't consciously believe so?

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot to ask you," Lily said, breaking up James' thoughts. He looked down at her, a questioning look on his face. "I found a few mistakes on the report that we did last night. Do you maybe want to get together and work on it tonight, after the Head Meeting?"

__

I feel so foolish, I never noticed

You'd act so nervous

Could you be falling for me?

It took a rumor, to make me wonder

Now I'm convinced that I'm going under

Thinking 'bout you every day

Dreaming 'bout you every night

Hoping that you feel the same way

Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'

In return, James grinned, the answer to his unspoken question flowing suddenly and swiftly into his mind. "Yea, sure. We can do that. Meet up with me in the library at around seven?"

Lily grinned, and James felt something quiver in his stomach. "Seven o'clock. It's a date." 

"Yea, it's a date."

__

Let's give them something to talk about

Let's give them somethign to talk about

Let's give them somthing to talk about

How about love, love, love

After James said that, Lily grabbed his hand, and, blushing the entire time, they walked to Transfiguration, hand in hand.

__

Let's give them something to talk about

A little mystery to figure out

Let's give them something to talk about

How about love, love, love?

~~~

Everyone say it together now.. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Ok, now that I've got that out of my system.. what do ya think? 


End file.
